ODIO! San Valentín
by Sakura9801
Summary: Cierto blader odia San valentín pero, ¿Por qué? Pues muy simple, el ambiente romántico le recuerda a esa persona especial de quien se enamoró profundamente hace 1 año. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Lo invitara a salir en pleno 14 de febrero? Entren, lean y descubranlo! ADVERTENCIA: YAOI! CHICOXCHICO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS Y SI TE ENCANTA BIENVENIDO! KYOUYAXGINGA
1. ¿Porqué odio San Valentin?

**Hola! cuanto tiempo, bien aqui esta mi 2° fic y como todos saben se acerca San Valentin :3 y se me ocurrio este fic KyouyaxGinga ADVERTENCIA:ESTO ES YAOI RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS! CONTIENE LEMON! ya están advertidos y si te encanta el yaoi DISFRUTALO!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- Dialogos, " " Pensamientos, Mayúsculas GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**ODIO! San Valentin **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Porqué Odio San Valentín?**

Era el mes de febrero y en Bey City las calles estaban adornadas con corazones de color rojo, en las tiendas vendían peluches, chocolates, rosas y un sin fin de regalos para dar el 14 de febrero pues se acercaba el Día de San Valentín, pero si hay un pero digamos que a cierto blader de cabellera verde,poseedor del bey Rock Leone no le gustaba no mas bien odiaba San Valentin, ya saben de quien hablo si exacto nada mas y nada menos que Kyouya Tategami el desteta no ODIA el día de San Valentín, pero ¿porqué? Simple!

Por las parejas melosas,todo era cursi, todo era color rojo, los corazones grandes colgados en todos lados, para el era tan IUK! le molestaba tanto, pero también habia otra razón, oh si, pues digamos que todo ese ambiente romántico le recordaba a cierta personita que desde hace un año se habia enamorado, si nuestro querido Kyouya se habia enamorado, pero ¿De quién?, esa persona era un chico de cabellera roja como fuejo, es alegre, tiene bonita sonrisa, es el blader poseedor de Galaxy Pegasis y sus ojos son de un color miel intenso que brillan tan hermoso, que para Kyouya esos ojos eran lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Si exacto nuestro amargado Kyouya se enamoró de nuestro alegre Ginga.

Y pues como habia dicho todo ese ambiente romantico le recordaba a Ginga, pues el color rojo de los corazones le recordaba aquella cabellera roja como fuego, los peluches le recordaban a su ternura, y los dulces y chocolates le recordaban a la dulsura de Ginga, si todo eso pensaba kyoua sobre ni loco le decia lo que sentia por el, pues Kyouya tenia miedo a que Ginga lo rechazara, por que

1. Eran chicos

2. Es su rival

3. Kyouya no queria que Ginga se alejara de el por confesarle sus sentimientos

Kyouya decidió guardarse sus sentimientos hacia Ginga, pues no queria alejarlo de el.

Una linda tarde nuestro querido peli-verde iba caminando por las calles, mirando todo a su alredor, todo le parecia tan cursi y bobo, mientras caminaba vio a un chico declarandole su amor a una chica.

CHICO- Si este yo... queria de..decirte qu.. que tu me.. me.. ME GUSTAS MUCHO- dijo aquel chico con su cara completamente roja.

La chica se quedo atónica con lo que acabo de escucha, la chica sonrió y dijo:

CHICA- Tu.. tam.. también m.. me gus..tas-dijo ruborizada

El chico no dudo en abrazarla y asi la nueva pareja se fue de ahí agarrados de la mano, nuestro querido blader al ver esa escena no pudo evitarse imaginarse a el y a Ginga en esa linda escena, por el cual al imaginarse eso Kyouya se ruborizó un poco, "pero que me pasa por que me imagine eso, ni que fuera a pasar" se dijo asi mismo para continuar su camino pero derrepente se paro y pensó: "pero que pasaría si me acepta, lo tendria todo para mi.., su sonrisa, sus besos, su cuerpo..." ante eso ultimo kyouya se sonrojo, agito la cabeza en negación y continuo su camino. Llego a las bodegas donde antiguamente se reunian los "Face Hunters", Kyouya se sento y volvio a pensar. "Ginga..." nuestro peli-verde no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Ginga, Kyouya cerro sus ojos y recordo que Ginga se ve tan lindo cuando sonrie, cuando pelea su espirito es implacable y sus ojos tan bellos que no podia evitar perderse ante ese hermoso color miel. En eso Kyouya penso "¿Qué tal si lo invito a salir el 14?" Kyouya penso "No! eso es ridiculo, además no creo que quiera,¿oh si?" Kyouya penso todo eso en eso recordo a el chico que se le confeso a aquella chica y si pasaba lo mismo y si Ginga lo aceptaba, kyoua penso seriamente y derrepente grito:

KYOYA- ¡NO SE QUE HACER!- dijo mientras que con sus manos se frotaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación

Se detuvo y volvio a pensar ( ya penso mucho jeje xD) "Tal vez si lo invito a salir, no sea una cita, solo sera cita como amigos" penso en eso sonrio un poco pues estaria con Ginga, pero recordo algo si lo invitaba tal vez querrían ir los demás, tal vez Kenta, Yuu, Madoka, Benkei y todos los demás y NO el queria estar a solas con Ginga. "Tal vez no tengan por que enterarse los otros" terminando de pensar esto sonrio y volvió a gritar:

KYOUYA- ¡BIEN LO INVATARE A SALIR ASI SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!- levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado y asi nuestro querido Kyouya invitaria al dia siguiente a su amado Ginga.

Fin

**Bien! hasta aqui termina el primer capitulo ¿que tal? les gusto que pasara, que hará Kyouya para que los demás no se enteren de su cita con Ginga? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo donde Kyouya invitara a salir a Ginga wiii, dejen reviews si le gusto también sugerencias de todo tipo **

**SAYONARA! **


	2. Te invito a salir

**HI! como estan bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de este :ESTO ES YAOI RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS! CONTIENE LEMON! ya están advertidos y si te encanta el yaoi DISFRUTALO!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- Dialogos, " " Pensamientos, Mayúsculas GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**ODIO! San Valentin **

**Capítulo 2: Te invito a salir**

Al dia siguiente nuestro querido Kyouya se propuso a invitar a Ginga, ¿pero como lo haría?,¿Qué le diría?, es mas ni siquiera se habia puesto a pensar que iban a hacer, ¿tomar un helado?, ¿ir al parque a pasear? o que harían?, Kyouya se puso a pensar mientras hiba hacia la casa de Ginga para invitarlo a salir.

Mientras en casa de Ginga..

Nuestro joven blader se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama pensando algunas cosas.

"Ya casi es San Valentin eh... que tierna es esta fecha las parejas, las rosas, corazones, el amor..." ante esto último pensado Ginga se sonrojo un poco, pues se acordo de una personita que hacia que su corazón latiera como loco por el, digamos que esa persona especial era un gran blader, su espiritu en la lucha era feroz, nunca se daba por vencido, era su mayor rival, tenia su cabello alborotado, es de color verde y tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul, si asi es nuestro querido Ginga estaba profundamente enamorado de... ya lo han de haber adivinado, si! asi es, se enamoró de Kyouya Tategami.

"Ojala y Kyouya me invitara a salir..." penso nuestro peli-rojo y se sonrojo, "pero en que estoy pensando, eso nunca pasaria, además no puedo gustarle a Kyouya, somos chicos y es mi rival, jamas se enamoraria de mi" tras eso ultimo Ginga se sintio triste pues nunca le confesaria sus sentimientos a Kyouya, que tal si lo rechazaba, o le daria asco, después de todo Ginga no quería alejar a Kyouya de el, Ginga penso que por el bien de su amistad, nunca diria nada de sus sentimientos a Kyouya.

El timbre de su casa sonó, sacando de sus pensamientos a nuestro querido blader poseedor de pegasis, bajo rapido las escaleras para ver quien era, no podia ser su padre pues el llegaba ya tarde como a las 9:30 o 10:00 pm por tanto trabajo que tenia en la WBBA, "¿Quién podria ser?.

Afuera de la casa de Ginga.

Se encontraba parado nuestro querido Kyouya, demasiado nervioso, no sabia que hacer o decir, respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse.

Ginga abrió la puerta de su casa y al ver que era Kyouya no pudo evitar sonreir y derle un fuerte abrazo.

GINGA- Kyouya! que bien que vengas a visitarme!-dijo Ginga muy feliz

Kyouya al sentir ese abrazo se sonrojo, pues estaba feli de tener a Ginga en brazos, además que se veía tierno sonriendo.

KYOUYA- Si te vine a ver, esto..¿puedo pasar?-pregunto nervioso

GINGA- Ah, claro pasa!-dijo sonriendole

Adentro de la casa de Ginga

GINGA- Pasa Kyouya sientete como en tu casa, ¿Quiéres algo de comer o de tomar?-dijo el peli-rojo

KYOUYA- Ah esto un vaso de agua estaría bien-dijo Kyouya algo nervioso.

GINGA- Ok, enseguida te lo traigo- dicho esto y Ginga fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua para Kyouya

Kyouya estaba demasiado nervioso, pues estaba a solas con su amado, quedeberia hacer o decir, no se le ocurria nada, como encontraría las palabras para invitarlo a salir.

Mientras tanto nuestro querido Ginga estaba en las mismas no sabia que hacer, o de que podrían hablar, estaba muy nervioso.

"¿Por qué Kyouya vino?, ¿querra luchar contra mi otra vez?, o solo vino por ¿querer verme...?", Ginga se sonrojo un poco por lo último que habia pensado, y volvio a pensar mientras servia el vaso de agua para Kyouya "eso es ridiculo, de seguro quiere luchar, eso es todo" se dijo asi mismo quitandose esas iluciones. Ginga salió de la cosa con el vaso de agua.

GINGA- Toma, aqui esta tu vaso con agua- dijo mientras se lo daba a Kyouya y le sonreia

KYOUYA- Gracias- dijo tomando el vaso con agua

GINGA- Oye Kyouya, po.. ¿porqué viniste a mi casa?, acaso ¿Quieres una beybatalla?- dijo Ginga muy nervioso

Kyouya se sonrojo un poco y agacho su cara un poco y dijo, - No es eso solo, pues yo solo queria ve.. venir a verte- Dijo Kyouya aún más nervioso y demasiado rojo. Ginga al oír esto se sonrojo fuertemente. GINGA- Enserio.-Ginga no sabia que decir solo sonrio y se recargo en uno de los hombros de Kyouya, lo cual la reacción de Kyouya fue de sorpresa, pero a la vez de felicidad, estaba feliz de estar con Ginga, tanto el corazón de Kyouya como el de Ginga, latían my rápido.

GINGA- Entonces, veniste a verme, gracias Kyouya me siento tan feliz- Dijo Ginga con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios

Kyouya estaba muy sonrojado, esa ambiente era tan calido y tierno junto a Ginga, ahora era el momento de decirle sobre la cita.

KYOUYA- Sabes Ginga también vine a verte para preguntarte algo.-Dijo Kyouya muuy nervioso

GINGA-¿Enserio, que pasa?- pregunto Ginga mientras se incorporaba

Kyouya- Pu..es yo.. te queria pr... preguntar qu.. que si tu- Decia Kyouya, mientras mas avanzaba en la pregunta más dificil se le hacia hablar.

GINGA-¿Que si yo...?-dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y alzando la ceja en forma de duda, en eso Kyouya alzo su cabeza y estaba completamente rojo y dijo casi gritando.

KYOUYA- ME PREGUNTABA SI QUERIAS SALIR CON MIGO ESTE 14 DE FEBRERO- dijo muy nervioso y agachando su cabeza

Ginga no supo que decir, solo se sonrojo fuertemente, GINGA- Ky..Kyouya-dijo sorprendido, Ginga no lo podia creer Kyouya lo invito a salir, se quedaron en silencio solo por unos segundos.

GINGA- ME ENCANTARIA!- Dijo Ginga emocionado y sonriendo muy tiernamente

Kyouya se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta y volteo a ver a Ginga, el estaba sonriendo, y Kyouya no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierno y lindo.

KYOUYA- Entonces pasare por ti el 14 al medio dia ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Kyouya un poco mas calmado y sonriendo

GINGA- Me parece bien Kyouya- Dijo nuestro querido peli-rojo

Despúes de eso Kyouya ya se marchaba pues ya eran las 8:00 pm, pero antes de salir Kyouya le dijo a Ginga

KYOUYA- Oye Ginga, lo de la cita, me gustaría que solo los dos fuéramos, ya sabes solo tu y yo jun.. juntos-dijo esto pues estaba muy rojo como tomate lo cual Ginga no pudo ver pues Kyouya estaba de espaldas

Ginga se sonrojo un poco y dijo- Me parece bien, a mi me gustaria pasar todo el dia contigo Kyouya-Dijo esto y sonrio. Kyouya al oir esto no pudo evitar sonreir pues sabia que nadie los molestaria solo estarían el y Ginga.

KYOUYA- Bien entonces nos vemos el 14 descansa Ginga- le dijo Kyouya mientras se marchaba.

GINGA- AH! Kyouya espera- dijo Ginga, mientras lo alcanzaba, cuando alcanzo a kyouya, Ginga le dio un beso en la mejilla, -Tú también descansa- le dijo Ginga una voz dulce y tierna, Kyouya solo se puso rojo como un jitomate, entonces volteo la cabeza y dijo-Nos vemos- y salio de la casa.

Ginga subió a su cuarto muy contento, por lo cual al llegar a su cuarto salto a su cama de felicidad, y penso "Kyouya me invitó a salir, QUE FELIZ ESTOY!, jamas pense que me invitaria a salir, y estaremos los dos solos" dijo y sonrio, pero recordo a sus demas amigos "Ah, pero no se sentiran enojados al saber que no los invitamos" penso algo preocupado, en eso a Ginga se le ocurrio una idea "mmm tal vez no tengan por que enterarse no?" terminado de pensar esto Ginga sonrio y se sintio tan feliz al saber que Kyouya lo habia invitado a salir, "Kyouya ya quiero estar contigo, esperare con ansias el 14 de febrero, no cabe duda que me enamore de ti, Kyouya Te Amo" penso Ginga y simplemente sonrio.

Mientras un peli-verde iba caminando por las calles de beycity pensando "lo hice, fue mas dificil de lo que pense, pero al final pude hacerlo, además estaremos los dos solos, se veia tan lindo con esa bonita sonrisa que tiene, ya quiero estar con el, jamas pense que diria esto pero ya quiero que sea 14 de febrero" a Kyouya le llego el recuerdo del beso en la mejilla que le dio Ginga, Kyouya se sonrojo un poco y lleco su mano hacia su mejilla, sonrio y penso "No cabe duda me enamore de el. Ginga Te Amo" termino de pensar y siguio su camino hacia su casa.

Fin del capítulo 2

**Bien que tal? les gusto? por favor dejen reviews, Kyouya y Ginga sienten lo mismo uno por el otro pero no se lo dicen aaaa que pasara? se confesaran sus sentimientos el 14? sus amigos se enteraran de su cita? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**SAYONARA!**


	3. Chocolate

**Hi minna! ¿Cómo estan? Bien aquí esta la 3° parte de este fic, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON Y YAOI (RELACIÓNES EXPLICITAS CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS, NO QUIERO HOMOFÓBICOS, y si a ti te encanta el yaoi DISFRUTALO.**

**Aclaraciónes: -Dialogos, " " Pensamientos, Mayúsculas GRITOS.**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**ODIO! San Valentin**

**Capitulo 3: Chocolate **

Faltaban 2 días para San Valentin y cierto chico de cabellera roja estaba feliz de la vida, si asi es nuestro querido blader Ginga Hagane estaba muy feliz, pero ¿Cuál era la razón? ¡SIMPLE! , habia 3 razones

1. Alguien lo invito a salir el 14

2. Iban a estar todo el dia ellos dos solos

3. Esa persona es el amor de su vida

Oh si, Kyouya habia invitado a salir a Ginga, y eso a nuestro querido peli-rojo lo hacia saltar de felicidad y no pensar con claridad, esa linda mañana Ginga desperto feliz, pues el 14 se acercaba, Ginga se levanto, se baño, se puso su ropa habitual y bajo a desayunar junto con su padre. Su padre el señor Ryusei ya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno.

GINGA- ¡BUEN DÍA PADRE!- dijo Ginga feliz mientras que llegaba a la cocina brincando de alegria

RYUSEI- Buen dia hijo, te ves muy animado hoy, ¿Paso algo interesante?- le pregunto el señor Ryusei ya que noto que su hijo estaba mas feliz de lo común

GINGA- Eh? encerio? no lo creo- le dijo Ginga con una gran sonrisa

RYUSEI- Seguro? no has dejado se sonreir, incluso ayer en la noche que llegue estabas muy sonriente, dime que paso para que sonrias tanto- dijo el señor Ryusei mientras tomaba su taza de café

Ginga solo se sonrojo un poco y dijo -Bueno, la verdad es que ayer vino Kyouya a visitarme- dijo un poco nervioso

RYUSEI- ¿Oh enserio? que bien y ¿De qué hablaron?, ¿Te vino a retar a una beybatalla de nuevo?-le dijo a su hijo

GINGA- Etto... no si no mas bien, como decirlo, solo vino a verme- dijo co un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonriendo. Su padre se quedo algo sorprendido, pues Kyouya siempre lo buscaba para retarlo a una beybatalla

RYUSEI- Oh.. y ¿Qué que hablaron?-le pregunto Ryusei a su hijo curioso

Ginga se sonrojo aún mas y agacho un poco la cabeza y le contesto a su padre-Etto.. pues es algo complicado..- respondio y su padre le dijo-¿Complicado? ¿Porqué?- le dijo, y Ginga le dijo- Pues.. Kyouya m... me in..vi..to a..a salir-dijo con su cara completamente roja, su padre se que atónito a lo que acababa de escuchar Kyuoya ¿Habia invitado a salir a su hijo?.

RYUSEI- Oye hijo ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le dijo su padre a su hijo

GINGA- Eh? ah claro padre- dijo mientras le daba un trago a su jugo

RYUSEI- Kyouya ¿Te gusta?- Al decir eso último Ginga se comenzó a ahogar con el jugo.

GINGA- EH! COMO CREES! N.. no digas tonterias padre, además somos chicos- Dijo Ginga que estaba rojo como jitomate. Su padre solo sonrio y le dijo- Anda dime la verdad- le dijo Ginga alzo el rostro y respondio -Si me gusta Kyouya- dijo Ginga muy ruborizado. Su padre solo sonrio y le dijo- No te preocupes Ginga eres mi hijo y sabes que pase lo que pase te querre siempre- le dijo su padre Ginga alzo su cara y sonrio dulcemente y dijo -Arigato Otosan-. Y asi padre e hijo continuaron su desayuno.

El padre de Ginga se despidió y asi se fue a trabajar. Ginga se sento en el sillon de la sala muy contento, entonces recordo cuando Kyouya lo invito a salir, se sonrojo un poco. "¿Y si le regalo algo a Kyouya?, después de todo el me invito a salir y creo que seria lindo darle algo" penso y sonrio "Pero... ¿Qué le daré?" se pregunto asi que sin mas demora tomo su dinero y salió a la calle en busca de que regalarle a Kyouya. Ginga se encontraba caminando por las calles de Beycity observando tiendas, pero todo era muy caro que le daría a Kyouya, Ginga se paro en una tienda y vio unos chocolates finos pero eran muy caros, Ginga al ver el precio casi le da el infarto- Dios! cuestan mucho!, que le podre regalar a Kyouya?- dijo desepcionado y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.-¡YA SE! y si le hago un chocolate- dijo muy animado- aa pero no se como hacerlos, mm tal vez Madoka tenga un libro de recetas- dijo y se fue deprisa a la tienda de Madoka.

Madoka se encontraba en el sotano arreglando varios beys, entonces escucho como alguien la llamaba, -MADOKA! MADOKA!- Madoka se quito sus gafas y subió para ver quien era, y ahí se encontro con Ginga.

MADOKA- Ginga que pasa?-le dijo

GINGA- MADOKA!, me preguntaba si tienes algíun libro de recetas para hacer dulces- le dijo Ginga muy emocionado.

MADOKA- Un libro de recetas?, eh creo que mi mamá tiene uno..-

GINGA- GENIAL! Me lo puedes prestar?- le dijo Ginga muy sonriente

MADOKA- Si no creo que halla problema- y fue rápido a la cocina y saco el libro de recetas y se lo entrego a Ginga, -Pero para que..-Madoka no pudo acabar de hablar pues Ginga tomo rapidamente el libro y se fue corriendo y gritando:

GINGA- GRACIAS MADOKA! LUEGO TE LO TRAIGO!-

Madoka no supo que le pasaba a Ginga, por que le pidio un libro de recetas de dulces, para que lo queria, que iba a hacer Ginga?, esas y mas preguntas se hacia Madoka sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Y asi Ginga fue corriendo hacia el supermercado a comprar las cosas necesarias para hace el chocolate.

**Mientras en las bodegas de Beycity**

Kyouya se encontraba acostado en unas de las cajas pensando que ya casi era su cita con Ginga a lo cual no pudo evitar sonreir y sentirse muy feliz, pues iba a estar con Ginga todo un dia ellos dos juntos, Kyouya ya queria verlo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su lindo cabello, Kyouya se sonrojo un poco "Ginga... ya quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, pero... ¿A donde vamos a ir?", eso y varias cosas se encontraba pensando Kyouya y no se dió cuanta de que su amigo Benkei habia entrado en las bodegas

BENKEI- Kyouya-san- le dijo pero Kyouya no le hacia caso y lo continuo llamando haber si le hacia caso,-Kyouya-san- pero este no respondia a lo cual Benkei grito:

BENKEI- !- lo cual por este fuerte grito hizo que Kyouya se espantara y se callera de la caja en la que estaba acostado, a Benkai solo le salió una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

BENKEI- Ky..kyoya-san está bien?

Kyouya solo se levanto sobandose pues le habia dolido aquel golpe, y miro a Benkei y le dijo enojado- ¿Qué quieres Benkei?- le dijo

BENKEI- Eh lo sineto por espantarte, es que no me hacias caso las primeros dos veces que te llame-

KYOUYA- Oh siento eso, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Benkei solo obeservó a su amigo unos instantes y le pregunto- Oye Kyouya-san ultimamente has estado algo distraido, ¿paso algo?-

KYOUYA- De que hablas estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- después de decir eso Benkei solo asintió con la cabeza, Kyouya recordo lo que penso hace unos momentos ¿A donde irían el y Ginga? , y Kyouya necesitaba preguntarle a alguien cual era su idea de una "Cita" entre comillas a lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarle a Benkei.

KYOYA- Oye Benkei ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

BENKEI- Claro

KYOUYA- Digamos que hipoteticamente invitaras a salir a alguien a donde lo llevarias?-dijo son un leve sonrojo, Benkei se quedo atónito, pues Kyouya hablando sobre eso y en San Valentin.

BENKEI. Ah, pues yo mm como decirlo pues primero creo que seria una cita sencilla- le respondió

KYOUYA-¿Sencilla?-

BENKEI- Si, primero si invitara a salir a alguien creo que lo llevaria al parque a dar una vuelta y tomar un helado, después iriamos a jugar, luego a comer despúes de eso al final de la cita estariamos en el lago- dojo Benkei un poco sonrojado. Kyouya se quedo pensando "con que un paseo por el parque eh"

BENKEI- Pero.. ¿Porqué la pregunta Kyouya-san?-

KYOUYA- Eh solo por curiosidad- dijo desviando la mirada, -Bien ire a dar una vuelta-dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia a fuera de la bodega, dejando ahi un confuso Benkei.

**En casa de Ginga**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se encontaba sacando los ingredientes de la bolsa del supermercado, compró, leche, huevos, almendras y chocolate, entre otras cosas para hacer el chocolate, Ginga se puso un delantal, abrió el libro de rectas y busco la sección de chocolates y encontro uno perfecto, y asi nuestro querido Ginga comenzó a cocinar, derritió el chococlate agrego los huevos, luego la leche y al final pico las almendras para así agregarselas a la mezcla, finalmente colocó la mezcla en un molde en forma de corazón y lo metió en el congelador, eran las 9:15 de la noche y Ginga se quedo dormido en la cocina, claro que la cocina quedo hecha un desastre. Después se escucho como la puerta de su casa abría, era su padre quien llamo a Ginga.

RYUSEI- Ginga? ¿Donde estas?- entró a la cocina y vio que estaba hecha un desastre y ahí vio a su hijo sentado y recargando sus brazos en la mesa quien se habia quedado dormido, su padre se enojo un poco, -por dios Ginga- observo todo a su alrededor habia un poco de lece derramada y chocolate por todos lados, vió el tazón de la mezcla que contenia un poco de chocolate, el señor Ryusei se acerco y probo un poco - Ah, esta muy rico, podra ser...- volteo y onservo a su hijo, -¿Ginga lo hizo?, abrió el refri y vio el chocolate, el señor Ryusei sonrio, y sabía perfectamente que el chocolate era para Kyouya, tomo a Ginga en brazos y los llevo a su cuarto, (AWW! que tierno su papá, a mi me cargaban igual cuando me quedaba dormida :3). El señor Ryusei acurruco a Ginga en su cama y acarició sus cabellos, Ginga sonrio levemente y murmuro,-mm...Kyouya..- dijo, su parde solo sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su cuarto.

**Hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, que tal les gusto?,dejen sus reviews, awww que tierno Ginga!, y parece que Kyouya ya tiene planeada su cita que emocion!, ya se acerca su cita wooow que pasara?. Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Espías?

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo estan?, eh aquí el 4 capítulo de este fic espero que disfruten leyendolo así como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, ADVERTENCIAS:ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIONES CHICOXCHIXO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS!, y si eres fujoshio fundashi ¡DISFRUTALO!**

**Aclaraciones: -Dialogos, "Pensamientos", MAYÚSCULAS: GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ODIO! San Valentin**

**Capítulo 4: Espias?**

Ya era de mañana y nuestro querido peli-rojo desertaba, se incorporo mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo con su mano.

GINGA- Eh?, ¿Cuándo me vine a la cama?

Ginga escucho como tocaban su puerta era su padre.

RYUSEI: -¿Ginga? ¿Ya despertaste?-

GINGA- Si padre adelante.-

Su padre entro a su cuarto, llevaba una charola que tenia unos Hot Cakes con fruta, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de chocolate caliente.

RYUSEI- Toma Ginga te traje el desayuno a la cama- le dijo mientras le daba la charola a su hijo

GINGA-AH! Gracias padre!- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su rico desayuno.

Ginga comía feliz, mentras que su padre le pregunto.

RYUSEI- Oye hijo me podrías explicar por que dejaste tremendo desastre en la cocina- le dijo su padre

GINGA-Ah!, eso pues veras es que cocine algo, y me quede dormido lo siento padre prometo que la proxima vez limpiare-

RYUSEI- Bien, y ¿Qué cocinaste?- le pregunto curioso su padre

GINGA- Pues hice un chocolate-le dijo

RYUSEI- Valla, me imagino que es para Kyouya ¿Cierto?-

GINGA-EH! pues... si después de todo me gusta y le queria dar un pequeño detalle, ya que mañana es nuestra cita- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su padre solo sonrio y dijo:-Estoy feliz por ti hijo- mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga.

Ginga termino de desayunar, su padre salió de la habitación para dejar la charola en la cocina, Ginga se levanto tomo un baño se cambio y bajo las escaleras, para así despedirse de su padre, tomo el libro de recetas y fue a la tienda de Madoka para devolverselo.

Madoka se encontraba en la tienda mientras platicaba con Benkei, Kenta y Yuu.

MADOKA-Entonces ¿Qué les parece mi idea?-

KENTA- Eso es genial-

Yuu- Si estaremos todos juntos!

BENKEI-B.B..BULL! sera estupendo!

Mientras sus amigos decian esto, Ginga entro a la tienda observando como sus amigos estaban muy emocionados.

GINGA-Eh? Chicos ¿Qué pasa?-

Madoka se dirigio a Ginga y dijo: -Les decia a los chicos que como mañana es 14 seria una buena idea pasarla todos juntos hacer un pequeño almuerzo, ¿Qué te parece?-

GINGA- ¿Un almuerzo?, mmm lo siento chicos no puedo- les dijo un poco nervioso-

YUU- EH?! ¿Porqué?, anda Gingin sera divertido- le dijo

KENTA- Es cierto vamos Ginga ¿Porqué no puedes?

GINGA-Pues yo como decirlo solo no puedo- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

MADOKA- Vamos dinos que pasa-

GINGA- Es que como decirlo... yo.. ya tengo planes- dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco y agachaba un poco la cabeza

Sus amigos se quedaron atónitos, Ginga ya tenía planes, pero.. ¿con quien?

BENKEI- ¿Ya tienes planes?, ¿Con quién?- dijo curioso

YUU- Podria ser que ¿Gingin tienes una cita?- dijo mientras ponia una sonrisa picara

GINGA- Eso no es...- no acabo de hablar, por que Kenta lo interrumpió

KENTA- EH! ¿es eso cierto Ginga?- le pregunto

MADOKA-WOOOW! ¿Quién es la afortunada?- le pregunto emocionada

Ginga no sabia que decir sus amigos solo lo bombardeaban con mas y mas preguntas, a las cuales no sabia que responder.

GINGA- ¡NO TENGO UNA CITA!- grito mientras que su cara estaba toda roja, Ginga se acerco a Madoka y le dio el libro de recetas y dijo: -MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PRESTARME EL LIBRO- dicho esto se fue corriendo de la tienda.

KENTA- AH! GINGA ESPERA!- dijo pero Ginga ya se habia ido

BENKEI- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-

YUU- Quien sabe pero se sonrojo jejeje- dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos detras de su nuca

MADOKA- ¿Se habra enojado?-

Kenta miro el libro de recetas que Madoka traía en la mano.

KENTA- Oye Madoka, ¿porqué Ginga te pidió prestado ese libro?

MADOKA- No lo se, simplemente ayer llego y me pregunto si tenía un libro de recetas para cocinar, cuando se lo preste solo lo tomo y se fue corriendo

YUU-¿mm? que raro dejame ver el libro- Yuu tomo el libro y lo ojeo, entonces noto algo, en una página estaba marcada con señaladores y alguna que otra nota, todos se acercaron a ver.

BENKEI- ¿Podra ser que...?-

KENTA- No me digas que...-

MADOKA- Y si si ...-

YUU- No es cierto...-

TODOS JUNTOS- ¡GINGA COCINO!-

Todos estaban atónitos no solo por que Ginga cocino, no si no por lo que cocino, la página marcada era una donde tenia un chocolate especial para San Valentin.

MADOKA- Asi que Ginga si tiene una cita después de todo-

KENTA- Pero ¿con quién?-

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento, en eso Benkei recordo cuando Kyouya le habia preguntado lo de que era para el una cita en eso Benkei grito:

BENKEI- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos, no sabian que le habia pasado.

KENTA- ¿Qué pasa Benkei?-

BENKEI- Es que recorde algo pero no puede ser-

YUU- ¿Y que es?

BENKEI- Pues veran...-

Asi Benkei les conto lo que le estaba pasando a Kyouya y lo que le habia preguntado, y todos no lo podían creer.

MADOKA- NO PUEDE SER ¿KYUOYA?

YUU- Si todo tiene sentido, Kyouya distraido pero feliz estos últimos dias, el 11 (Martes) Kyouya se desaparecio toda la tarde y Ginga no vino a vernos, luego Ginga te pidio el libro de recetas y cocino un chocolate, luego Kyouya le pregunta a Benben sobre que haria en una cita... ¡TODO TIENE SENTIDO!

KENTA- Entonces Kyouya y Ginga...

TODOS JUNTOS- ¡TIENEN UNA CITA!-

No lo podían creer Kyouya y Ginga ellos dos ¿saliendo?, esa era una señal del fin del mundo todos estaban anonadados.

YUU-Eso significa que si Tatekyo invito a salir a Gingin ¿sera que...? ¿le gusta Gingin?

KENTA- Y si Ginga acepto a salir sera que ¿también le gusta Kyouya?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que les cayo el veinte y de nuevo todos en coro gritaron:- ¡¿ESTAN ENAMORADOS UNO DEL OTRO?!-

MADOKA- Increible, pero... sera que aun ¿no se declaran?

KENTA- Puede ser que estén ocultando sus sentimientos uno hacia el otro..

BENKEI- A Kyouya-san le gusta Ginga eh..

Todos se sintieron mal por que ninguno de sus amigos se habia confesado, que sintirian. Entonces Yuu rompió el silencio

YUU- ¡YA SE!-

Todos voltearon aver a Yuu y el dijo:- Que tal si les ayudamos a que se declaron uno al otro-dijo con una sonrisa.

MADOKA- Pero como lo haremos?

BENKEI- Seria malo molestarlos en su cita, digo si se gustan querrán estar solos-

YUU- ¿Y quién dijo que nos tienen que ver?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

KENTA- No me digas que..-

YUU- Asi es.. LOS VAMOS A ESPIAR!- dijo

MADOKA, KENTA Y BENKEI- ¿¡EH?!-

YUU- SI, los seguiremos y asi haremos que Kyouya este mas cerca de Ginga-

KENTA- Mmmm no me parece buena idea espiar a la gente-

YUU- Vamos Kenchi, es por el amor que sienten uno por el otro-

Sus amigos se quedaron pensando un rato.

BENKEI- Bien por que no si es por el bien de Kyouya-san lo hare-

KENTA- Y si es por el bien de Ginga también lo hare-

MADOKA- Ah.. no tienen remedio.. pero ayudare ya sea por el bien de su amor-

YUU- BIEN! DESDE HOY INICA LA MISION: ¡CUPIDO!

TODOS EN CORO- ¡SI!

Y asi Yuu, Kenta, Benkei y Madoka se pusieron de acuerdo para espiar a Kyouya y Ginga en su cita, para asi hacer que los dos digan lo que sienten uno por el otro y asi solo les queda esperar al siguiete día donde la mision cupido se pondría en marcha.

**Hasta aqui el fic, ¿Qué les parecio?, ¿les gusto? dejen reviews! **

**¿Qué haran Yuu, Kenta, Benkei y Madoka para que se confiesen Kyouya y Ginga? ¿Qué haran Kyouya y Ginga? ¿Descubriran a sus amigos espiandolos? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**SAYONARA! :)**


	5. Infragantis

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están?, bien eh aquí el 5° capítulo de este fic. ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS, NO QUIERO HOMOFÓBICOS. Si eres Fujoshi o Funfashi ADELANTE!**

**ACLARACIÓNES: -Dialogos-, "Pensamientos", MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**ODIO! San Valentin**

**Capítulo 5: Infragantis**

Ya era de mañana, y nuestro querido Ginga se despertaba muy emocionado y feliz, pues había llegado el día tan esperado, su cita con Kyouya, dio un brinco fuera de la cama, para asi irse a duchar y cambiarse, se miro un momento al espejo sonrio y se acomodo su cabello, para asi ir abajo a desayunar con su padre.

**MIENTRAS CON KYOUYA**

Nuestro querido peli-verde se levantaba muy feliz pero a la vez un poco nervioso pues en unos momentos el y Ginga estarian juntos, tomo un baño y se cambió, desayuno algo rápido para asi salir de su casa (Si Kyouya tiene casa, si no donde duerme el pobre). Y asi fue directo a la casa de Ginga.

**EN LA CASA DE GINGA**

Ginga desayunaba muy emocionado, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy feliz, su padre solo lo observaba.

RYUSEI- Y ¿A qué hora viene Kyouya por ti hijo?-

GINGA- Dijo que vendria como a las 12:00pm

Su padre volteo a ver el reloj eran las 11:50, volvio su mirada a su hijo y dijo:-Creo que deberias apurarte hijo se te va a hacer tarde-

Ginga miro el reloj, vio que ya era tarde y como si fuera flash comenzo a comer mas rapido, casi hasta atragantarse, su padre solo lo observo y le salio una gotita estilo anime, sorprendido de como comía tan rápido su hijo. Ginga termino de comer agradecio la comida, alzo su plato y asi se fue a lavar sus dientes.

Kyouya casi llegaba a casa de Ginga, pero el no se imaginaba que lo seguían, adivinan de quién o mas bien de quienes hablo...si asi es cuando salió de su casa lo venían siguiendo Benkei y Yuu, ya que Benkei sabia donde vivia Kyouya, Yuu y Benkei venian infragantis, cuando Kyouya llego a casa de Ginga toco la puerta, Benkei y Yuu observaban de lejos, escondidos adentro de unos botes de basura, Yuu se asomo, saco unos vinoculares y un wokitoqui

YUU- Aqui el aquipo cupido leon, me captan equipo cupido pegaso,cambio-

MADOKA- _Aqui el equipo cupido pegaso, te captamos cambio-_

YUU- El leon ha llegado a la casa de su presa, repito el leon ha llegado a la casa de su presa, avisaremos cuando hallan salido, cambio-

MADOKA- _Entendido, estaremos esperando-_

YUU-Entendido,cambio y fuera-

Ginga escucho que tocaban la puerta, se sintio algo nervioso fua rápido y abrio la puerta, una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro de nuestro peli-rojo al ver a Kyouya.

GINGA- ¡Kyouya!, que bueno que llegaste, anda pasa- le dijo mientras le sonreia

Kyouya entro a la casa y saludo a su "suegro" entre comillas.

GINGA- Iré a mi cuarto rápido no tardo- dijo mientras subia las escaleras.

Y Ryusei y Kyouya se quedaron solos en la sala.

RYUSEI- Y ¿Qué harán?-

KYOUYA- Eh, pues estaba pensando en dar un pasea por el parque-

RYUSEI- Mmm? me parece bien-. En eso el tono de voz del padre de Ginga cambió a uno serio:-Y exactamente ¿Cúales son tus intenciones con mi hijo Kyouya?- dijo el padre de Ginga mientras observaba a Kyouya.

KYOUYA- Eh? ¿De que esta..?-

RYUISEI- ¿Porqué invitaste a salir a Ginga?- le dijo

Kyouya agacho un poco la cabeza y dijo: -Pues como decirlo... si yo lo invite a salir fue por que...

RYUSEI-¿Porque...?-

KYOUYA- Yo... queria estar con el en este día, por que m.. me gusta Ginga-dijo eso ultimo casi como un susurro, y Kyouya estaba muy ruborizado.

El padre de Ginga sonrio y en un tono de voz amable dijo:- Esta bien, solo te pido que cuides bien a Ginga- mientras le sonreia de forme amable a Kyouya.

Kyouya volteo a ver a Ryusei, Kyouya sonrio y dijo: -Gracias- mientras sonreia

**RAPIDAMENTE EN EL CUARTO DE GINGA**

Ginga sacaba el chocolate que le había hecho a Kyouya, lo tomo y lo guardo, para así bajar las escaleras.

**DE NUEVO EN LA SALA**

Ginga bajo las escaleras.

GINGA- Perdon por la demora-

KYOUYA- No importa, ¿nos vamos?

GINGA- ¡SI!-

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, el padre de ginga se despidio, pues también ya se iba a trabajar.

RYUSEI- Diviertanse chicos, ah! y Kyouya buena suerte- le dijo Ryusei mientras le sonreia.

Kyouya solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, Ginga no comprendio de que hablaban y noto que Kyouya esta un poco ruborizado.

GINGA-Eh? Kyuoya ¿paso algo? estas rojo-

Kyouya al oir esto solo se dio la vuelta y dijo:- No es nada, anda vamonos- mientras caminaba, Ginga solo sonrio.

De nuevo Yuu volvio a asomarse y ancendio el wokitoqui

YUU- Atención aqui el equipo cupido leon me captan, el leon y el pegaso han partido hacia el parque, repito el leon y el pegaso han partido hacia al parque, cambio-

MADOKA-_ Aquí el equipo cupido pegaso entendido, nos encontraremos en el parque atras de los juegos, cambio-_

YUU- Entendido nos vemos halla, cambio y fuera-

Yuu y Benkei salieron de los basureros y comenzaron a seguir a Kyouya y Ginga.

GINGA- Y ¿a dónde vamos Kyouya?-

KYOUYA- Iremos a pasear al parque, y tomaremos un helado-

GINGA- Enserio que genial- le dijo a Kyouya mientras le sonreia-

Kyouya por unos instantes visito el cielo, pues esa linda sonrisa que Ginga tenia y sus lindos ojos hacian que Kyouya pusiera cara de idiota por ellos.

Asi ambos chicos se fueron al parque.

**YA EN EL PARQUE **

Kyouya y Ginga se encontraban paseando, ambos estaban nerviosos pues no sabian como iniciar una comversación, cuando uno de los dos se disponia a hablar no podia no encontraban las palabras, en eso escucharon la campanita de los helados y fueron a comprarlos. Ginga pidio uno de chocolate y Kyouya uno de vainilla.

GINGA- Eh Kyouya no sabia que te gustara la vainilla-

KYOUYA- Si me gusta, es dulce y sabe bien-

GINGA- Mmm Yo prefiero el de chocolate es mas dulce y rico- dijo mientras lamia su helado

KYOUYA- Mmmm no definitivamente el de vainilla es mejor- dijo mientras seguia comiendo el helado

GINGA- Y que me dices de las nieves, yo opino que el de limón es el mejor de todos-

KYOUYA- Eso es verdad, tiene ese sabor acido pero a la vez dulce, es mi favorito

GINGA- En serio el mio también-

Ginga y Kyouya estaban comversando normal, una platica sin sentido alguno, pero era la mejor platica para ambos se sentian felices de estar uno con el otro, mientras que no muy lejos de ellos atras de los juegos estaban Yuu, Benkei, Madoka y Kenta espiando a sus amigos, kenta y madoka tenian los vinoculares y cada uno de ellos tenia un barquillo de helado.

MADOKA-Mmm? ¿De qué estarán hablando?- dijo mientras comia su helado

YUU- No lo se, pero se ve que se divierten- dijo mientras lamia su helado

BENKEI- Creen que seria buena idea acercarnos mas-

KENTA- Tal vez nos descubran mejor quedemos aqui-

YUU- No, debemos acercarnos más, hay que separarnos- dijo

MADOKA- Entendido-

Y asi cada equipo fue a esconderse, Kyouya y Ginga seguian caminando y asi llegaron a los columpios. Kyouya se empezo a columpiar Ginga lo miro curioso

KYOUYA- ¿Qué pasa, porque no te columpias?-

GINGA- Eh? es que como decirlo yo.. no se- dijo mientrs se sonrojaba por la verguenza-

Kyouya se paro un momento, se levanto del columpio si se puso atras de Ginga, lo tomo de la cintura, a lo cual Ginga se sonrojo.

GINGA- ¿Qué haces?- dijo algo nervioso

KYOUYA- No es obvio te estoy empujando para que te puedas columpiar- dicho esto empezo a empujar a Ginga.

Ginga sonrio y se columpiaba mas y mas alto era genial se veia todo el parque, Kyouya se sentia feliz. Madoka y Kenta veían esa linda escena.

MADOKA- ¡AHH QUE LINDOS SE VEN!- Grito muy emocionada

KENTA- Shh! nos van a oir-

MADOKA- Ah! lo siento, es que se ven tan tiernos juntos hacen linda pareja- dijo feliz

También no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban observando Yuu y Benkei, quien también Yuu estaba fascinado con aquella linda escena.

YUU- QUE LINDOS!, ya se! se me ocurrio una idea- dijo mientras ponia una sonrisa maquiabelica.

BENKEI- Creo que esa sonrisa no me gusta-

Yuu saco el wokitoqui.

YUU- Aqui equipo cupido leon, me captan equipo cupido pegaso, cambio-

KENTA-_ Aquí equipo cupido pegaso, te capto cambio-_

YUU- Se me ocurrio una gran idea cambio-

_KENTA- ¿Que vas a hacer cambio-_

YUU- Tu espera y la veras, pero primero necesito que distraigan a Kyouya un momento cambio-

_KENTA- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-_

YUU- Piensen en algo, ustedes solo distraiganlo y dejenmelo ami el resto, cambio y fuera-

MADOKA- ¿Qué te dijo Yuu?-

KENTA- Que distraigamos a Kyouya-

MADOKA- Pero ¿cómo?-

Kenta y Madoka se pusieron a pensar.

MADOKA- Espera tengo una idea-

Madoka fue y recogio algunas piedras se coloco un gorro y sus gafas para taparse la cara se paro no muy lejos de Kyouya y grito: -TATEGAMI KYOUYA ES UN PERDEDOR NO SABE BEYBATALLAR- dicho eso arrojo una piedra a que exactamente le dio a Kyouya en la cabeza, y se hecho a correr, Kyouya volteo enojado e intento seguir a quien lo habia golpeado en la cabeza.

En eso Yuu y Benkei salieron de su escondite, mientras Ginga se distrajo por esa escena Yuu y Benkei se colocaron atras de Ginga y lo empujaron tan fuerte que el pobre perdio el control e iba de arriba a bajo no podia parar.

GINGA- AH! AYUDA!

Kyouya volteo el pobre de Ginga estaba paralizado del miedo no sabia que hacer, ya que era su primera vez columpiandose. Kyouya corrio y le dijo: - Brinca yo te agarro-

GINGA- ESTAS LOCO NO ME PIENSO SOLTAR!-

KYOUYA-COMFIA EN MI-

Ginga trago saliva: - ESTA BIEN- Ginga cerro sus ojos y se avento para que así Kyouya lo agarrara perfectamente entre sus brazos y así ambos quedaron abrazados.

KYOUYA- Ginga? ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras lo observaba algo preocupado

GINGA- No me mori?- dijo mientras abria sus ojos

KYOUYA- No, parece que estas bien- dijo aliviado

Ginga se dio cuanta de su situación volteo a ver a Kyouya a la cara sus caras estaban muy cerca, Ginga se ruborizo, Kyouya tambíen se ruborizo, estaban muy pegados y pareciera que se besarian.

GINGA- Eh? Kyouya me. podrias soltar por favor- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

KYOUYA- Ah! si, lo siento-

Se soltaron ambos estaban muy ruborizados no sabian que hacer sus corazones latian muy fuerte y su pecho les dolia.

KYOUYA- Nos vamos

GINGA- Eh? si claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Asi ambos chicos se estaban yendo del parque, mientras no muy lejos de ahi se encontraba respirando agitada Madoka por correr y escapar de Kyouya antes de que la asesinara por insultarlo, en eso Yuu, Benkei y Kenta llegaron.

KENTA- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE IDEA Y DISTRACCION FUE ESA!?'-

MADOKA- SOLO SE ME OCURRIO, ADEMAS TENIAMOS QUE DISTRAER A KYOUYA!

BENKEI- PERO NO DEBIAS DE GOLPEARLO-

Asi los tres empezaron a discutir en eso Yuu los detuvo.

YUU- ¡BASTA CHICOS!, que no es obvio ¡MI IDEA FUNCIONO!, bueno casi del todo.

BENKEI, MADOKA Y KENTA- ¿Eh?-

YUU- Si, miren es simple, necesitaba que Madoka distrajera a Tatekyo para que Benben y yo nos escabulleramos y emoujar mas fuerte a Ginga, Ginga iria mas rapido y le daria miedo, puesto que era su primera vez columpiandose no sabria que hacer. Después Kyouya instintivamente iria a ayudarle, no teniendo mas opcion que decirle a Ginga que saltara del columpio para así poder atraparlo entre sus brazos, una vez que lo atrapara quedarían abrazados, por lo cual sus corazones latirian como locos, asi al estar tan cerca uno del otro se besarían. Pero creo que eso ultimo no sucedio pues no hubo beso- dijo Yuu haciendo un puchero.

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF!, no podian creer que Yuu deduciera todo eso.

MADOKA- Y como es que...-

KENTA- Dedujiste todo eso..-

BENKEI- Tu solo...-

YUU- Pues cualquiera lo sabria, ¡DIOS! ¿Qué no leen o ven peliculas romanticas o ya de perdida Telenovelas?-

Todos se quedaron con la boquiabiertos.

YUU- ¡BIEN! Vamonos que nuestra pareja de San Valenton se va, ahora hay que ver cual es su siguiente destino-

LOS DEMAS- SI!

YUU- ¡VAMOS SIGAMOS CON LA MISION CUPIDO!

Y asi Yuu, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei continuaron espiando a la pareja, para así lograr que confiensen sus sentimientos, pues ese seria un laaaaargo día.

**BIEN! aqui termina el fic ¿les gusto?, dejen reviews **

**Oh Dios el gran dia llego la cita de Kyouya y Ginga que emoción! ¿Qué harán ahora Ginga y Kyouya? ¿A dónde irán? ¿Qué iran a hacer sus amigos? ¿Se besaran Kyouya y Ginga? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

**SAYONARA! **


	6. BESO! BESO!

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traigo la 6° parte de este fic que ya se acerca su final!. ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHOCIXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LEAS!, NO QUIERO HOMOFOBICOS, pero si te gusta éste genero BIENVENI . **

**ACLARACIONES: -DIALOGOS-, "PENSAMIENTOS", MAYÚSCULAS:GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**ODIO! San Valentin**

**Capítulo 6: BESO! BESO!**

Después de lo ocurrido en el parque nuestros queridos bladers iban caminando, tanto Ginga como Kyouya iban algo avergonzados por el *accidente* que acababa de pasar, ambos iban conversando, pero sin mirarse a los ojos, pues se sentian avergonzados, pero no muy lejos de ellos en dirección al oeste estaban Yuu y Benkei quien los observaban muy atentos, al igual que Madoka y Kenta, que se encontraban en dirección al este. Ginga y Kyouya al fin llegaron a su destino la feria.

GINGA- ¡WOOW QUE GENIAL!- Dijo emocionado, pues parecia niño pequeño sus ojos le brillaban intensmente

KYOUYA-¿Nunca habias venido a una feria?-

GINGA- No, en la valle Koma no habia nada de eso-

KYOUYA- Bien entonces que esperamos vamos- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ginga, por lo cual esta accion hiciera que Ginga se pusiera rojo como jitomate.

MADOKA-¡AWW MI VIDA!- Dijo conmovida por esa escena, a Kenta solo le salio una gotitita estilo anime.

YUU- ¡AW! NO PENSE QUE TATEKYO FURA TAN LINDO!- Dijo de forma melosa, y Benkei al igual que Kenta le salio una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

Ginga y Kyoya iban agarrados de la mano viendo a que juego se subirian, Kyouya vio el juego perfecto la canoa, este juego comenzaba a balancearse hacia adelante y atras y cuando alcanzaba la una gran velocidad daba la vuelta completa (alguien se ha subido a una de esas?... YO SI!), Ginga observo la canoa.

GINGA- Wooow...- trago saliba, pues la canoa le habia dado un poco de miedo

Ambos chicos fueron hacia el juego, subieron en el y se senteron hasta arriba (ahí se siente mas padre xD), La canoa comenzo a moverse, Ginga apreto mas la barra de metal que tenia frente a el, el juego empezo a ir mas rapido hasta llefar hasta arriba y llego a la velocidad suficiente la canoa empezo a dar la vuelta completa, Ginga no pudo evitar abrazar a Kyouya, ante esta acción Kyouya se ruborizo e instintivamente abrazo a Ginga, Kyouya tomo la mano de Ginga, este lo miro y Kyouya le sonrio, esa sonrisa era de *todo va a estar bien*, Ginga sonrio también y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el juego. Al final del juego ambos se bajaron.

GINGA- ¡ESO FUE DIVERTIDO!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos chicos continuaron viendo la feria. Mientras que los infiltrados..

YUU- Aqui equipo cupido leon me captan, equipo cupido pegaso, cambio-

_MADOKA- Aquí el equipo cupido pegaso te captamos, cambio-_

YUU- El leon y el pegaso están en movimiento, se me ha ocurrido un plan, cambio- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

_MADOKA- Cual es el plan?, cambio,-_

YUU-Solo necesito que ahora distraigan Ginga-

_MADOKA- EH? de nuevo-_

YUU- Si, esta vez funcionara, solo distraigan a Ginga, cambio y fuera-

KENTA- Que te dijo Yuu Madoka-chan?

MADOKA- Que esta vez distraigamos a Ginga-

KENTA- Que ¿otra vez?-

Los dos chicos se pusieron a pensar de como distraer a Ginga, y en eso a Kenta se le ocurrio un plan.

Kenta se coloco no muy lejos de Ginga y Kyouya, y en eso grtio:

KENTA- VAMOS LUCHA CONMIGO HAGANE GINGA! O ES ACASO QUE ERES UN PERDEDOR- dicho esto comenzo a correr y se escondio donde estaba Madoka

Ginga al escuchar eso como rayo salio corriendo y Kyouya solo suguio a Ginga con el fin de alcanzarlo, Yuu se escabullo por detras de los puestos y cuando vio a Ginga pasas, Yuu le puso el pie para que así Ginga tropezara.

GINGA-WOAA!-

KYOYA- ¡GINGA!

Kyouya alcanzo a sostener a Ginga, pero su peso se lo llevo contra el suelo, haciendo que ambos cayeran en una posicion hay... pues digamos que Kyouya cayo arriba de Ginga, y logico Ginga estaba abajo, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Ginga estaba completamente rojo.

Madoka, Kenta y Benkei se quedaron como piedra al ver en que posicion habian caido, Madoka solo le tapo los ojos a Kenta.

Kyouya se acerco mas a Ginga sus caras estaban muy cerca, Kyouya se perdio en los hermosos ojos de Ginga.

GINGA-Kyouya...-

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

Ambos estaban por besarse, pero Benkei se recargo en una olla de un local de comida haciendo que se derramara toda la comida, lo cual hizo que Kyouya y Ginga brincaran de un susto, Ginga racciono y volteo la cabeza.

GINGA- Esto Kyouya.. ya me puedo parar-

KYOUYA- Ah! lo siento- dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a parar a Ginga

Ambos estaban muy avergonzados, casi, CASI se besaban.

YUU- AHHH! MOO... CASI CASI CASI SE BESABAN!- Dijo mientras se quejaba

Madoka que a lo lejos vio todo tenia su cara roja como un jitomate.

KENTA- ¿Qué paso?, ¿se besaron?- dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de Madoka de sus ojos

MADOKA- Por desgracia no- dijo desepcionada

Asi Benkei, Madoka y Kenta se reunieron con Yuu.

YUU- AH! MALDICON BENBEN POR QUE TENIAS QUE ARRUINARLO!-

MADOKA- CIERTO! CASI SE BESABAN!-

BENKEI- LO SIENTO MUCHO!-

YUU- Tch, bien casi lo lograbamos-

KENTA- Alguien me puede explicar ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO?!-

YUU- Eh?, es muy facil de entender Kenchi, con tu distracción Gingin corrio para ver quien lo retaba pues el nunca dice no a un reto, en eso Tatekyo lo seguiría, luego yo me escabulliría y le pondría el pie a Gingin para que tropezara y Tatekyo como iba detras suyo lo atraparia, haciendo que ambos cayeran, Gingin abajo y Tatekyo arriba, que por lo visto ninguno de los dos lamento, ambos se mirarían a los ojos y Tatekyo instintivamente se acercaria a Gingin por lo cual el no pondría objeción y ¡BAM! eh ahí el beso.

Kenta no podia creer que Yuu dedijiera todo eso el solo.

KENTA- Wow, Yuu tu si sabes como crear *accidentes*- dijo

YUU- Eh? pues yo solo me dejo guiar por mis instintos y lo que se de romance, insisto que no ven o leen romance, ¡DIOS!, YA TENÍAMOS A GINGIN Y A TATEKYO PARA ESE BESO! AAAA MOO. BENBEN LO ARRUINASTE!-dijo furico

BENKEI- ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR LO SIENTO!

MADOKA- HASTA QUE HALLAS LOGRADO QUE GINGA Y KYOUYA SE BESEN!- dijo enojada

Asi los tres comenzaron a discutir,a Kenta solo le salio una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

YUU- ¡BIEN, AHORA SI HAREMOS QUE GINGIN Y TATEKYO SE BESEN!-

MADOKA- ¿Pero cómo?-

YUU- Dejenmelo ami, se me esta ocurriendo un plan- dijo con una mirada decidida

KENTA- Bien estonces vamos a continuar espiando a Ginga y Kyouya-

BENKEI- ¿Hacia donde irán?-

MADOKA- Creo que van a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo como sus amigos caminaban hacia halla.

YUU- ¡BIEN EQUIPO CUPIDO VAMOS!-

LOS DEMAS- ¡SI!-

Y asi los chicos se fueron escabullendo para así alcanzar a Ginga y Kyouya, para lograr ese beso que tanto anhelan.

**BIEN! Hasta aqui el antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic ¿Les gusto? DEJEN REVIEWS!. Oh dios casi CASIIII se besan Kyouya y Ginga aaa pero Benkei tenia que arruinarlo, pero bueno ¿lograrán Yuu y los demas hacer que Ginga y Kyouya se besen? ¿Ya se confesarán sus sentimientos Kyouya y Ginga? ¿Qué plan se le ha ocurrido a Yuu? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**SAYONARA! **


	7. Sentimientos

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están?, bien aqui el penúltimo capitulo de este fic. ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHIXO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LEAS!, NO QUIERO HOMOFÓBICOS, pero si te encanta este genero como a mi ¡DISFRUTALO!**

**ACLARACIONES: -Diálogos-, "Pensamientos de color ****verde**** son de Kyouya y pensamientos de color ****rojo**** son de Ginga", MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS, **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ODIO! San Valentín **

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos**

Después de aquel disque *accidente* Yuu, Madoka, kenta y Benkei continuaban espiando a Ginga y Kyouya. Mientras que Ginga y Kyouya se dirigian a la rueda de la fortuna pero en el trayecto Ginga vio un peluche de pegaso era tan lindo bueno para el, Kyouya observo como Ginga veía facinado aquel peluche.

GINGA- AH! QUE BONITO!- dijo con emoción

Kyouya pensaba que era cursi aquel peluche pero al ver esa tierna mirada de Ginga, Kyouya solo penso "Que muñeco tan mas ridiculo pero..." volteo a ver a Ginga y vio esa exprecion de ternura que tenia, "Maldición, odio cuando hace ese gesto se ve tan lindo..." penso un poco ruborizado, al final Kyouya suspiro y jalando a Ginga del brazo lo guió hacia aquel juego.

GINGA- Eh? Kyouya ¿A dónde vamos, no ibamos a la rueda de la fortuna?-

KYOUYA- No digas nada, vamos después de que te halla conseguido aquel peluche- le dijo un poco- avergonzado.

Ginga solo sonrio y dijo: -GRACIAS KYOUYA-

Con solo esas palabras Kyouya se sintió lleno de felicidad. Al llegar a aquel puesto el señor que lo atendía le explico las reglas a Kyouya.

SEÑOR- Bien joven el juego es simple, con este rifle de balines tendra que darle a 5 muñequitos, si logra derribarlos puede escoger el que mas le guste-

KYOUYA- Bien sera facil- dijo mientras apuntaba con el rifle de balines hacia los mulequitos.

Mientras que no muy leos de ellos se encontraban sus amigos.

YUU- Bien, que empiece el plan-

MADOKA- Y ¿Qué haremos?-

YUU- Primero Benben nesecito que me traigas uno de esos rifles de balines-

BENKEI- EH?! ¿Porqué yo?-

YUU- Por que si mal no recuerdo QUIEN FUE EL QUE ARRUINO EL PLAN ANTERIOR!- dijo molesto el pequeño

BENKEI- YA HE DICHO VARIAS VECES QUE LO SENTIA!-

YUU- TU SOLO TRAEME EL RIFLE!-

BENKEI- Esta bien- dijo finalmente rendido

Benkei se escabullo atras de los puestos y juegos para así en el momento en que el señor se distrayera tomara el rifle. Benkei logro su cometido y fue directo con los demás.

BENKEI- Toma- le dijo a Yuu mientras le daba el rifle

Yuu saco de su bolsillo un pequeño microfono y lo metió adrento del rifle

MADOKA- ¿Qué es eso Yuu?-

YUU- Ah esto, es un pequeño microfono-

KENTA- Eh? ¿Para qué?-

YUU- Pues para escuchar la conversación de Gingin y Tatekyo no lo creen?-

BENKEI- Y ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

YUU- Yo tengo mis contactos- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

Sus amigos no sabian esas facetas de Yuu a la vez podia ser un niño tierno pero a la vez uno con planes locos.

Yuu apunto con el rifle hacia la ropa de Kyouya y con una punteria perfecta disparo y asi el microfono cayo exactamente en el hombro de Kyouya

YUU- ¡BIEN LO CONSEGUÍ!-

MADOKA- Que garn punteria Yuu pero... ¿Para qué el microfono?

YUU- Espera y lo veras-

Mientras que en el puesto donde se encontraban Kyouya y Ginga, nuestro querido peli-verde logro darle a los 5 muñequitos, por lo cual gano el peluche de pegaso, y se lo dio a Ginga.

GINGA- AH! GRACIAS KYOUYA- le dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Kyouya al ver esa linda expreción se sonrojo un poco

KYOUYA- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y dejar atras a Ginga

GINGA- ¡SI!- dijo mientras corria para alcanzar a Kyouya

Ginga y Kyouya por fin habian llegado a la rueda de la fortuna, se subieron y asi el juego comenzo a moverse.

Yuu, Kenta, Madoka y Benkei se encontraban escondidos

YUU- Bien, empezemos, pero primero Kenchi ¿me pasas esa rama que esta a tu lado?- le dijo mientras le sonreía

KENTA- ¿Esta?- dijo mientras la levataba

YUU- ¡SI! Gracias- dicho esto Yuu tomo la rama se coloco atras del señor encargado de manejar los controles y ¡BAM!, Yuu habia noqueado al señor y este cayo inconsiente

MADOKA- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!?- dijo aterada he iba a ver como se encontraba el señor

KENTA- ¡SI ES UN PLAN PARA QUE GINGA Y KYOUYA SE CONFIESEN, NO UN PLAN HOMICIDA!

BENKEI- ¡OH DIOS ESTA MUERTO NOS LLEVARAN A PRISIÓN POR HOMICIDIO!- decía mientras que lloraba cataratas

YUU- ¡CALLENSE!, solo esta noqueado... creo-

MADOKA- Todavía respira- dijo mientras tomaba su pulso

YUU- Bien, ahora ¡esto!- dijo mientras jalaba una palanca, haciendo que el juego se detuviera.

KYOUYA- Mmm? ¿Qué paso?, el juego se detuvo-

GINGA- Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras volteaba hacia abajo, pero estaban muy alto, este se quedo como estatua se paralizo del miedo

KYOUYA- Eh? Ginga ¿qué pasa?-

**Mientras que abajo del juego**

Se encontraban los demas, Yuu tenia puestos unos audífonos, estaba atento escuchando para ver que decían sus amigos

MADOKA- ¿Y bien?-

YUU- Parece que empezaron a hablar pero... creo que algo le paso a Gingin

KNETA- Parece que tienes razón Yuu- dijo mientras los observaba atravez de los vinoculares

**De regreso en la rueda**

KYOUYA- Ginga ¿estás bien?-

GINGA- EH! aa estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza y trataba de no sonar asustado.

Kyouya sabia que algo tenía Ginga, Kyouya tomo la barbilla de Ginga y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos

GINGA-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que tan derepente..?- dijo ruborizado

KYOUYA- No mientas se que algo te ocurre- le dijo mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Ginga desvio si mirada y dijo avergonzado: -Pues estoy algo austado-

KYOUYA- ¿Por la altura?-

GINGA-Si...-

Kyouya solto la barbilla de Ginga para así tomar su mano, por lo cual este acto sorprendio a Ginga y miro a los ojos a Kyouya.

KYOUYA- Todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo, no tengas miedo yo te protegere- le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente

GINGA- Kyouya...- dijo con su cara ruborizada, solo le sonrio a Kyouya y asientio con la cabeza.

Kyouya sonrio y volteo a ver el paisaje y dijo:- Ginga el paisaje es hermoso ¿no lo crees?-

Ginga volteo y observo aquel bello paisaje, pues era la tarde como las 5:30pm, se veía hermoso la ciudad de un tono anaranjado, ese ambiente era tan romántico. En eso nuestro querido peli-rojo recordó el chocolate que le hizo a Kyouya.

GINGA- Oye Kyouya- dijo algo ruborizado

KYOUYA- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo volteando a ver a Ginga

Ginga soltó la mano de Kyouya para así sacar la caja con el chocolate dentro; -Como decirlo.. yo te hice esto, se que no es la gran cosa pero... lo hice con mucho cariño y espero que te guste- dijo mientras lo miraba y le sonreía

KYOUYA- Ginga...- así tomo la caja y la abrió, cuando vio el chocolate solo sonrió; -Gracias- dijo sonriendole y así volviendo a tomar su mano

Ginga se había sonrojado y ya se había puesto nervioso,Kyouya estaba tomando su mano no sabia que hacer su corazón latía como loco. En todo el día le había querido preguntar a Kyouya ¿por que lo había invitado a salir? ¿por que no invito a otra persona? muchas preguntas se hacia Ginga. Pues ese era el momento perfecto debía preguntarle era ahora o nunca.

**Mientras que abajo de la rueda**

MADOKA- ¿Ya han hablado algo?-

YUU- Solo conversaron muy poco, pues parece que Gingi le dio un obsequio a Tatekyo y ahora están en silencio-

MADOKA- ¿No vez algo interesante Kenta?-

KENTA- Parece que estan tomados de la mano-

MADOKA- AAA necesitan hablar para confesarse- dijo mientras se quejaba

YUU- Shh parece que Ginga esta diciendo algo- dicho esto Madoka, Benkei y Kenta se acercaron para escuchar también

**De nuevo en la rueda**

GINGA- Oye Kyouya puedo preguntarte algo

KYOUYA- Claro-

GINGA ¿P..Porqué m..me in..vitas..te a salir...?- pregunto muy nervioso

Kyouya al instante se puso nervioso no sabía que decir, y si le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia Ginga... pero ¿qué diria?

KYOUYA- AH!, pues yo...- dijo demasiado nervioso Kyouya no sabia que decir, su corazón latia cada vez mas y mas fuerte, "Dios que le digo... y si me le declaro ¿todo estara bien?, ¿me aceptaría o me rechazaría?". Penso

KYOUYA-La verdad yo... te invite por que me... -

"Tengo que decirselo..."

KYOUYA- Es que tu...-

"No puedo hacerlo" penso Kyouya ya rendido.

KYOUYA- Por que me agradas mucho como mi amigo- dijo volteando la cabeza y soltando la mano de Ginga.

Ginga sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, "tan solo me ve como amigo... lo sabia Kyouya nunca se enamoraría de mi, creo que no debi ilucionarme, pero por que me duele mi pecho..."

GINGA- Ah ya veo jeje... como amigos que bien, tu eres un gran amigo y rival Kyouya- dijo con una voz entrecortada,al parecer queria llorar se sentia muy trsite.

"Calmate no debes de llorar, se fuerte, todo estara bien..."

**Mientras abajo de la rueda**

_GINGA ¿P..Porqué m..me in..vitas..te a salir...?- _

_KYOUYA- Por que me agradas mucho como mi amigo- _

_GINGA- Ah ya veo jeje... como amigos que bien, tu eres un gran amigo y rival Kyouya._

Yuu al oir esto no pudo evitar enojarse.

YUU- ¡AAA MOO... TATEKYO ERES UN COMPLETO BAKA! BAKA BAKA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO A GINGIN AAA!-

MADOKA- Kyouya...-

BENKEI- ¿Por qué le dijo eso?-

KENTA- Pobre Ginga...-

**De nuevo en la rueda **

GINGA- Eres un gran rival Kyouya, tu espiritu de blader, tu corage en las batallas yo... lo admiro mucho- le dijo mientras trababa de sonreir.

"Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti..." penso

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

GINGA- Es por eso que creo que eres un gran blader- dijo con dificultad su voz ya sonaba entrecortante, abrio sus ojos y estaban cristalinos, Ginga ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar

"Maldición tengo que ser fuerte... pero yo... no quiero ser tu amigo... ¡QUIERO SER ALGO MÁS!"

Kyouya noto a Ginga triste pero el pensaba ¿Porqué?, sabia perfectamente que Ginga queria llorar pero no sabia el motivo.

KYOUYA- Ginga... que.- ya no pudo acabar su frase pues Ginga lo interrumpio

GINGA- YO! estoy... muy feliz por que pase todo este dia contigo Kyouya... la verdad es que yo realmente...- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

**Abajo en la rueda de la fortuna**

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación de Ginga y Kyouya.

MADOKA- Acaso Ginga va a...-

KENTA- ¡Dicelo Ginga!-

BENKEI- ¡B-B-B-B BULL VAMOS GINGA TU PUEDES!

Los chicos le daban animos a Ginga, pero alado de ellos se encontraba Yuu quien seguía furico por lo que Kyouya le dijo a Ginga, Yuu no sabía que Ginga ya estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyouya.

YUU- ¡AAA TATEKYO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!- dijo quejandose y agitando sus brazos, pero sin darse cuenta golpeo la palanca, por lo cual el juego comenzo a funcionar otra vez.

YUU- EH?!-

**Arriba en la rueda de la fortuna**

GINGA- La verdad es que yo.. te... a- WOA!- dijo siendo interrumpido por el juego de nuevo en movimiento

KYOUYA- Parece que lo arreglaron, Ginga que decias?- le pregunto dudoso por lo que Ginga iba a decir

Ginga reacciono y dijo con la cabeza agachada:-Que yo estoy feliz de haber venido- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero por dentro Ginga se sentia triste

"Tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos después de todo... solo me hice ilusiones falsas..."

Al terminar de pensar eso, ambos chicos bajaron del juego para así continuar con su camino...

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado pues ahora por culpa de Yuu Ginga no pudo confesarle a Kyouya sus sentimientos.

YUU- Huy.. creo que la regue..- dijo apenado

MADOKA, BENKEI Y KENTA- Yuu...- dijeron enojados

YUU- EH! Va..mos fue un accidente..- dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta recogieron 3 ramas y veían a Yuu con un aura asesina

MADOKA- Creo que es mejor que mepiezes a correr- le dijo con mirada asesina

YUU- Es..peren.. chicos- dijo asustado

Yuu como si fuera flash salio corriendo por su vida y Madoka, Benkei y Kenta lo hiban correteando.

YUU- ¡MALDICIÓN LO ARRUINE, PERO EL PROXIMO PLAN DEFINITIVAMENTE FUNCIONARA!- dijo mientras corria por su vida

**BIEN HASTA AQUI EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? dejen reviews!, oh dios pobre Ginga, Kyouya por que le tenías que decir eso! BAAAKA! ¬¬ . ¿Qué pasara en el ultimo capítulo? ¿Se confesaran ya Ginga y Kyouya? ¿Yuu podra salir con vida? ¿Funcionara el nuevo plan de Yuu? ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**

**¡SAYONARA!**


	8. Te amo

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están?, ¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!, bien he aquí el ultimo capítulo de este fic de San Valentin, espero que hallan disfrutado leyendo este fic asi como yo disfrute haciendolo. **

**ADVERTENCIAN: ESTO ES YAOI, TIENE LEMON (RELACCIONES EXPLICITAS DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS!, NO QUIERO HOMOFOBICOS, pero si te ENCANTA ESTE GÉNERO ¡ADELANTE!**

**Aclaraciónes: -Dialogos-, "Pensamientos", MAYUSCULAS: GRITOS **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**ODIO! San Valentin**

**Capítulo 8: Te amo**

Al bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna Ginga y Kyouya caminaban hacia su ultimo destino, el lago donde Ginga suele descansar acostado en el pasto. Llegaron al lago, ambos se sentaron uno al lado de otro, y asi quedaron en silencio observando el lago y como el brillante atardecer se reflejaba en el.

Mientras que no muy lejos se encontraban escondidos detras de las jardineras Madoka, Benkei, Kenta y Yuu, quien estaba atado y amordazado.

MADOKA- Mmm? ¿Porqué no hablan?- dijo, pues tenía los audífonos puestos

KENTA- No lo se, solo estan ahí sentados- dijo, observandolos con los vinoculares

YUU- ¡Mmmm mmm!- trato de decir y siguió forcejeando para poder liberarse

BENKEI- ¡TU NO TE QUEJES! ¡ARRUINASTE TODO!- le dijo enojado

A Yuu solo le salió un aura negativa.

Mientras que con Ginga y Kyouya los dos miraban el reflejo del sol en el lago.

KYOUYA- Parece que ya casi acaba el dia- dijo mirando al cielo

GINGA- Si...- dijo algo triste

KYOUYA- ¿A qué hora te llevo a tu casa?- le pregunto mientras lo volteaba a ver

GINGA- Con que sea antes de las 9 esta bien- dijo sin mirar a Kyouya

KYOUYA- Oye Ginga ¿te encuentras bien?-

GINGA- Si...- dijo en un tono de voz entrecortado, pues Ginga se sentia muy triste por lo que Kyouya le había dicho en la rueda de la fortuna, que Kyouya nada mas lo veía como amigo, y a Ginga eso le dolió

"Solo quiero irme a casa..." penso Ginga

KYOUYA- Ginga responde ¿que tienes?-

GINGA- No es nada en serio- dijo con la mirada perdida y mientras doblaba sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla contra ellas. "Por favor no preguntes..."

KYOUYA- Ginga...- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia a el

"¿Porqué mi pecho duele tanto...?" pensaba Ginga sintiendo que su corazón estaba apunto de explotar.

Kyouya puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ginga haciendo que este volteara y se vieran a los ojos.

GINGA- ¿Qué?- dijo algo nervioso

KYOUYA- ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo acercandose mas hacia el rostro de Ginga

Ginga solo se quito la mano de Kyouya para decir:-Ya te dije que no tengo nada- para asi parase y ver hacia otro lado

Kyouya no entendía por que Ginga se comportaba así

KYOUYA-Ginga...-

GINGA- Ya nos vamos- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kyouya

Sus demás amigos al escuchar esto se sentian desepcionados.

MADOKA- Parece que fallamos...-

KENTA- ¿Nunca se diran lo que sienten?-

BENKEI- No puede ser...-

Yuu al oir esto simplemente se enojo y ya no aguanto mas y de quien sabe donde, solo dios sabe, saco la fuerza para liberarse de las cuerdas y quitarse el paliacate de la boca y decir

YUU- ¡HASTA AQUI YA ME HARTE!- grito y asi salio corriendo donde estaban Ginga y Kyouya.

Los demas se quedaron impresionados, para así reaccionar e ir detras de Yuu gritando: -¡YUU ESPERA!-

Kyouya no sabia que hacer, Ginga estaba actuando muy raro desde que bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna.

KYOUYA- Oye Ginga porque tan derrepente...-

GINGA- Solo quiero irme a casa- dijo ya irritado

KYOUYA- No hasta que me digas que te pasa- le dijo en un tono serio

GINGA- BIEN ENTONCES YO ME VOY- dijo finalmente hartado

Kyouya lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

KYOUYA- Tu no te vas-

GINGA- Sueltame, solo me quiero ir a casa-

KYOUYA- ¿Porqué?-

GINGA- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kyouya

Kyouya ya hartado jalo a Ginga hacia el para haci tomarlo por los dos brazos y que se vieran a los ojos

GINGA- Sueltame por favor-

KYOUYA- No hasta que me des una explicación de porque estás actuando raro-

GINGA- Que no me pasa nada- le dijo ya enojado

Kyouya apreto mas el agarre ya enojado.

KYOUYA- ¡PORQUE NO ME DICES LO QUE TE PASA!-

GINGA- ¡PARA QUE QUIERES SABER!-

KYOUYA- Por que me preocupo por ti...-

Ginga al oír esto sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y agacho la cabeza

GINGA- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tu...?- dijo queriendo llorar

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

GINGA- ¿Porqué me haces pasar esto..?- al decir esto unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas

KYOUYA- Ginga ¿estas llorando?- dijo sorprendido

GINGA- ¿Acaso no entiendes mis sentimientos?-

KYOUYA- Eh?

GINGA- La razón por la que acepte salir con tigo es.. es por que..- dijo aun llorando

**Mientras con Yuu y los demas**

No muy a lo lejos se vei a cierto pequeño correr ya furioso y sacando su lanzador y su bey Libra.

YUU- ¡YA ME HARTE SI USTEDES NO SE BESAN YO HARE QUE SE BESEN!- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la espalda de Kyouya.

**De nuevo con Ginga y Kyouya**

GINGA- Si acepte venir contigo es porque... ¡YO TE A- dijo gritando

Ginga ya no pudo terminar de decir eso, pues Yuu ya se encontraba apuntando a Kyouya

YUU- 3...2..1 ¡GO SHOOT!- dijo mientras lanzaba a Libra

Libra iba directo hacia la espalda de Kyouya, sin mucha fuerza el bey lo golpeo en su espalda haciendo que el peli-verde se inclinara y besara por accidente a Ginga.

YUU- ¡LO LOGRE YAY!- dijo victorioso y brincando de emoción

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta lograron alcanzar a Yuu, así entre los tres lo cargaron y salieron corriendo de ahí y volverse a esconder atras de las jardineras

MADOKA- ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?!- dijo regañando a Yu

YUU- Eh? pues tenía que hacer algo- dijo explicandose

BENKEI- Chicos vengan a ver-

Los demas se asomaron y no podían creer lo que veían, Kyouya y Ginga besandose. Todos se quedaron en shock.

YUU- Les dije que haría que se besaran- dijo despreocupadamente

Ginga esta inmóvil no sabía que hacer, los labios de Kyouya eran tan cálidos se sentían bien. Kyouya se separo de Ginga, este estaba totalmente rojo no sabía que hacer o decir.

Cuando se separaron Kyouya solto a Ginga muy apenado.

KYOUYA- Peron, no se que paso-

GINGA- Kyouya...yo, esto.. lo que acaba de pasar yo...-

KYOUYA- Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde- dijo tratando de no hablar sobre lo que había pasado

GINGA- Kyouya escuchame-

KYOUYA- Lo que paso no importa, ya te dije que lo siento-

GINGA-¿No importa?- dijo meintras unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

Kyouya volteo a ver a Ginga y se soprendió al verlo llorando

KYOUYA- Ginga...- se acerco

GINGA- No te importa, acaso ¿que significo ese beso para ti?- dijo frustrado

Kyouya se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿qué le diría a Ginga?

KYOUYA- Eso solo fue un accidente-

Ginga al escichar eso abrazo a Kyouya dandole un beso. Kyouya se quedo paralizado. Ginga se sepraro de Kyouya lentamente.

GINGA- Acaso ¿yo no significo nada para ti..? , ¿tan solo soy un amigo?- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya.

KYOUYA- Ginga..-

GINGA- Yo.. quiero ser algo mas para ti...-

Kyouya no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso Ginga...

GINGA- Yo.. desde hace mucho tiempo... te he amado...pero si tu no quieres esta bien no te culpo- dijo mientras se separaba de Kyouya. -Si tan solo me vez como amigo.. no importa- sus ojos estaban cristalinos y Ginga sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar y continuo diciendo:- ademas tu nunca te enamorarias de mi...- le dijo tratando de sonreir pero en el fondo le dolia.

Kyouya cuando escucho lo que Ginga dijo no dudo e abrazarlo y darle un beso. Kyouya se separo de Ginga.

KYOUYA- Ya es suficiente, no digas cosas que no son- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

GINGA- Eh?-

KYOUYA- Hablo de que no saques concluciones tu solo, por que estas equivocado- le dijo y ponia su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginga, -Porque si te invite a sali fue por que te amo...-

GINGA- Kyouya...-

KYOUYA- Desde hace un año me enamore de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu alma de blader, todo eso me gusta de ti...-

Ginga solo sonrio y se abalanzo sobre Kyouya abrazandolo con mucha fuerza.

GINGA- Kyouya te amo, ta amo-

Kyouya abrazo a Ginga y acariciaba su cabeza.

KYOUYA- Yo también te amo- le dijo, para así tomar su barbilla y darle un beso

Ginga solo correspondió al beso.

Mientras que a lo lejos sus amigos estaban muy felices

MADOKA- ¡QUE TIERNOS SE VEN!- dijo muy contenta y se secaba algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo

KENTA- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!- dijo feliz

BENKEI- ESTOY TAN CONTENTO, DE QUE KYOUYA-SAN TENGA A GINGA- dijo mientras lloraba cataratas

YUU- Y TODO GRACIAS A MI INGENIOSO PLAN- dijo satisfactoriamente

MADOKA- ¿Cuál plan? tan solo empujaste a Kyouya para que besara a Ginga-

YUU- Por eso- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

A Maoka solo le salió una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Ella y los demas simplemente se fueron de ahí satisfechos y para dejar a solas a la nueva pareja.

Kyouya y Ginga seguían besandose, Kyouya se separo un poco y miro a Ginga

KYOUYA- Sera mejor que nos vallamos se esta haciendo tarde-

GINGA- ¡Si!- le dijo con una sonrisa

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kyouya y Ginga caminaban muy tranquilamente, Kyouya acerco su mano y tomo la de Ginga, haciendo que sus manos se entralazaran una con la otra.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ginga dijo: - Oye Kyouya ¿no quieres pasar?- dijo algo nervioso mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

KYOUYA- Claro no estaría mal- dijo aún mas nervioso

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa y Ginga pudo notar una carta sobre la mesita de estar.

GINGA- Eh? ¿Qué es esto un carta?-

KYOUYA- ¿Qué dice?-

GINGA- Es de mi padre *Ginga llegare al otro día en la tarde pues fui a un viaje de negocios de la WBBA, cuidate te quiere tu padre*- al terminar de leer la carta se sonrojo un poco

Kyouya sonrio maiciosamente y se acerco y abrazo por detras a Ginga susurrandole al oído:-¿Qué te parece si me quedo con tigo esta noche?- dijo

GINGA- Eh! esto.. yo- dijo muy nervioso y ruborizado

KYOUYA- ¿Y bien? ¿me dejarás quedar?- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla y le daba un beso.

Ginga se dejo llevar por el beso, Kyouya lo acorralo contra la pared para así seguir besandolo, Kyouya comenzo a lamer los labios de Ginga, nuestro querido Ginga apreto sus ojos, su cara estaba muy roja como el color de su cabello. Kyouya rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

KYOUYA-Ginga.. tus labios- le dijo mientras que con su mano abría la boca de Ginga para así besarle denuevo y poder acceder a su boca, conviertiendo ese beso en uno apasionado.

La lengua de Ginga se dejo llevar, estaba correspondiendo al beso, se sentía tan bien, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, era un beso dulce lleno de pasión. Ginga rompió el beso para poder respirar.

Kyouya comenzo a besar su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas para asi volver a besar a Ginga, Kyouya comenzo a quitarle la bufanda a Ginga, para asi repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas sobre el cuello de su amado.

GINGA- Kyouya...- dijo jadeante

Kyouya comenzo a explorar el cuerpo de Ginga para asi desfajar su camisa y tocar esa tibia piel.

Ginga tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no sabía que hacer tan solo unas lagrimas se empezaron a asomar por sus ojos.

KYOUYA- Ginga ¿qué pasa?-

GINGA- No es nada solo.. estoy nervioso- dijo

KYOUYA- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? si no quieres no te obligare, te espare el tiempo que necesites- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba

Ginga solo recargo su frente sobre el hombro de Kyouya.

GINGA- Yo... quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuyo...-

Kyouya solo sonrio y beso ese lindo cabello.

KYOUYA- Entiendo, en ese caso- dijo mientrs cargaba a Ginga hacia la recamara

GINGA- Eh? Kyouya?-

KYOUYA- Tranquilo dejame a mi-

Llegaron a la recamara y Kyouya coloco a Ginga sobre la cama suavemente

Kyouya solo se quito su chaqueta al igual que su playera. Ginga solo se ruborizo al ver ese lindo cuerpo muy bien formado.

Kyouya se acerco y beso a Ginga, primero el beso era lento, sueve, pero poco a poco el beso se fue conviertiendo en uno de pasión, era un beso embriagante y dulce.

Kyouya le quito la chaqueta a Ginga para luego continuar con su playera, Kyouya comenzo a reparti besos por todo su pecho, hasta llegar a sus pezones, empezo a lamerlos suavemente, ante este acto Ginga solo temblo.

GINGA-Kyo..ya- dijo jadeante

KYOUYA- Ginga te ves muy lindo- dijo mientras le besaba la frente

Kyouya siguio besando a Ginga, para asi bajar hacia su pantalon y desabrocharlo y asi comenzar a tocarlo.

GINGA- AH!-

KYOUYA- ¿Cómo se siente?- le dijo meintras lamia la oreja de Ginga

GINGA- Se.. si..ente.. caliente...-

Kyouya sonrio, Ginga ya estaba exitado, y así Kyouya tomo la erección de Ginga entre su mano para comenzar a frotarla de arriba abajo.

GINGA-Ah! mm Kyo..uya ah!-

Kyouya seguía masajenado la erección de Ginga

GINGA- Ya... no.. pu..edo ..me..me vengo- AH!- exclamo arqueando su espalda debido al placer que sentía

KYOUYA- Que lindo te vez- dijo mientras lamia el semen que Ginga había derramado

Ginga al ver eso se puso muy rojo, Kyouya se acero a el y fue quitando el pantalón de Ginga.

KYOUYA-Ginga..- dijo, y volvia a besarlo apasionadamente.

Kyouya deslizo uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Ginga para así introducirlo.

GINGA-¡AH! Ky..o..uya.. Ah!-

KYOUYA- Tranquilo te estoy preparando-

GINGA- ¿Pre..parar?.. AH! MM ah!-

KYOUYA- No quiero lastimarte, quiero que te sientas bien- le dijo mientras introducia el segundo dedo

GINGA- AH! Mmmm ahh!-

Kyouya introdució el tercer dedo y comenzo a moverlos en circulos.

GINGA- AH KY..OUYA.. AH!- Gimió muy fuerte, pues Ginga se habia venido en un segundo orgasmo

KYOUYA- Parece que ya estas listo- dijo, después sonrio

Kyouya retiro su pantalón.

KYOUYA- Ginga abre tus piernas y alza un poco mas tu cadera-

GINGA- ¿Así?-

KYOUYA- Si.-

Kyouya *se coloco* en la entrada de Ginga para luego empezar a introducirse en el.

GINGA- AHH! K..YO..UYA.. AHH! DUELE!- dijo quejandose y apretando las sabanas fuertemente

KYOUYA- Ginga relajate, respira-

Unas lagrimas rodaban sobre el rostro de Ginga, Kyouya solo se acerco y las limpio, lo abrazo y le dio un beso suave.

"Un beso tan gentil, Kyouya me cuida como si fuera lo mas preciado para el, apesar de que es mi rival, me abraza tan gentilmente, yo realmente lo amo..."

Ginga respiro ondo y se comenzo a relajar.

KYOUYA- Eso es despacio-

Kyouya siguió empujando hasta entrar completamente en Ginga.

GINGA- AH! Mmm Kyo..uya ah- dijo jadeante

KYOUYA- Solo relajate, me movere-

Kyouya comenzo a moverse, sus embestidas eran lentas, no queria lastimar a Ginga.

GINGA- AH! MMM! KYO..U..YA AHH!-

KYOUYA- Ginga...-

Kyouya comenzo a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

GINGA- AH! AHH, MMM AHH!-

KYOUYA- ¿Se siente.. bien?-

GINGA- ¡SI!, MAS RAPIDO KYOUYA!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya

Kyouya solo sonrió se sentia tan feliz, pues Ginga ya era suyo de el y de nadie mas.

GINGA- AHH! KYO...UYA.. YA.. NO P..UEDO ME VENGO-

KYOUYA- YO TAMBIÉN VENGAMONOS JUNTOS-

GINGA- AHHHH!-

KYOYA-AH!-

Kyouya cayo alado de Ginga muy cansado, solo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y beso su frente.

GINGA- Kyouya.. te amo-

KYOUYA- Yo también te amo-

Así ambos chicos quedaron dormidos

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A la mañana siguiente Ginga despertaba, y siento que alguien lo abrazaba alzo la cabeza y vio que era Kyouya, este solo sonrio pues se sentia muy feliz pues la noche anterior habian hecho el amor.

Kyouya despertaba y noto que Ginga ya estaba despierto.

GINGA- Buen dia Kyouya- le dijo con una sonrisa

KYOUYA- Buen dia- dijo y le daba un beso en la frente a Ginga

Ambos chicos se pararron, tomaron una ducha y se vistieron, para asi bajar a desayunar algo y asi finalmente salír hacia la tienda de Madoka

**En la tienda de Madoka**

MADOKA- ¿Creen que Ginga y Kyouya ya sean pareja?- dijo mientras fantaseaba con eso

KENTA- Es lo mas probable-

BENKEI- B.B.B.B BULL! ESTOY TAN CONTENTO POR LOS DOS!- dijo con mucha emoción

YUU- Se los dije Gingin y Tatekyo ahora estaran juntos- dijo con una sonrisa

En eso se escucho que alguien entraba, era Ginga y Kyouya

GINGA- Hola chicos-

YUU- AH! Gingin ¿como te fue ayer?- pregunto inocentemente

Ginga se sonrojo fuertemente -Eh pues yo...- dijo nervioso

KYOUYA- Estuvo conmigo todo el día- dijo Kyouya despreocupadamente

MADOKA- Eh? En serio- dijo mientras que se hacia como la que no sabe nada

KENTA- Ah y ¿qué hicieron?-

KYOUYA- VARIAS cosas-

BENKEI- Eh eso es cierto, fue divertido en especial cuando Kyouya-san gano ese peluche de pegaso para Gingin en la feria- dijo

GINGA- ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos a la feria Benkei?-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

Todos se quedaron en shock, Benkei había hablado de mas.

BENKEI- Eh? pues yo..- dijo nervioso

KENTA- El lo dedujo solo no después de todo es lo que se hace en una cita no?. Otro ejemplo seria ir al parque a jugar en los columpios como ustedes hicieron-

KYOUYA- ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos al parque?-

Kenta habia hablado de mas al igual que Benkei, Ginga y Kyouya se cruzaron de brazos y los miraban con aura asesina

MADOKA- V..vamos no se enojen despues de todo no se enojaron cuando empujaron a Ginga y casi sale volando del columpio-

Madoka se habia dado cuenta de que tambien la rego y ahora Ginga y Kyouya la voltearon aver.

GINGA. ¿Y tu como sabes que casi me mato en los columpios? y ademas ¿me empujaron?

KYOUYA- ¿Acaso ustedes...?-

GINGA- ¿Nos espiaron ayer?-

Kyouya ya tenia mirada y aura asesina, a Madoka, Benkei y Kenta les dio mucho miedo.

MADOKA, BENKEI Y KENTA- TODO FUE IDEA DE YUU- dijeron señalandolo

YUU- Eh?!, explicarlo.. yo solo-

KYOUYA- Comienza a correr pequeño renacuajo- le dijo mientras apuntaba a Yuu con Leone

YUU- EH Matte.. Tatekyou- dijo asustado

KYOUYA- GO SHOOT!-

Yuu salio corriendo por su vida y Kyouya fue correteandolo

GINGA- Parece que Yuu tendra que correr rápido- dicho eso volteo a ver a sus amigos.

Ginga les sonrio y les dijo: -Gracias-

Madoka, Benkei y Kenta sonrieron al escuchar eso

**Mientras que Yuu corria por su vida**

Yuu corria por su vida asi parando de correr y recargandose en una pared para asi recuperar el aliento.

YUU- Parece que lo perdi- dijo mientras se asomaba dtras de una pared

KYOUYA-¿Perder a quien?- dejo Kyouya detras de el

Yuu brinco al oir esto y se inco de rodillas

YUU- ¡POR FAVOR TATEKYO NO ME MATES, Y SI LO VAS A HACER QUE NO SEA TAN CRUEL!- le dijo mientras lloraba cataratas estilo anime

KYOUYA- Ah.. tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada-

YUU- Eh? en serio?

KYOUYA- Si, solo quise darte las gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa

Yuu sonrio y se sintió feliz por eso.

Yuu y Kyouya regresaron a la tienda donde Ginga estaba esperando a Kyouya para poder irse.

GINGA- Ah Kyouya ¿nos vamos?-

KYOUYA- Si-

Ginga y Kyouya se despidieron de sus amigos y al caminar se tomaron de las manos, visto por sus amigos y asi la nueva pareja salió de la tienda

YUU- ¡BIEN EQUIPO CUPIDO LO LOGRAMOS!

MADOKA, BENKEI Y KENTA- SII!

Y asi el 14 de febrero que Kyouya tanto odiaba, se convirtió en su dia favorito pues en ese día habia conseguido lo que mas queria el amor de Ginga.

_FIN_

**¡AQUI EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC DE SAN VALENTIN! ¿Les gusto? dejen sus reviews po favor, aww por fin son novios Kyouya y Ginga ¡QUE BONITO! **

**Bien espero que lo disfrutaran, yo me despido y nos vemos en otro fic proximamente y esperen nuevas parejas **

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
